This invention relates to luggage cases, in particular, to luggage cases having the body portions thereof primarily made of fabric panels. Called softside luggage, such fabric paneled luggage may include a frame member typically of formed steel, wood or plastic which holds the fabric body of the case erect. This gives the luggage a generally box like form for easy packing, to stabilize its shape during travel, and to provide some protection to the contents of the otherwise collapsible fabric body.
More particularly, this invention relates to luggage frame systems which can be characterized as flexible in contrast with rigid box like constructions over which the fabric body is sometimes sewn, stretched or adhered. Such prior flexible frame systems have included extruded PVC or ABS polymer frames which have bent corners and are riveted or are otherwise firmly attached to a plywood bottom board. This frame provides a somewhat flexible, light construction and permits the finished luggage case to be crushed, at least partially, without permanently distorting the luggage case and making it unusable. While such prior art frames have solved some of the problems of steel or spring operated frame systems, the crush resistance of the case is limited and the frame has some risk of being permanently distorted from extreme use conditions. Also, such prior art frames can not be easily made to enhance certain desired styles or shapes of the fabric luggage case. Also, it is difficult to provide the fabric body of the case with a taut, neatly tailored look.
In another frame system, a complex series of metal frame sections and compressible spring sections have been used successfully to pre-tension the fabric drum-type construction of the body portion. This frame, however, requires considerable hand work and, like any prior art metal frame, was subject to permanent distortion if overstressed or crushed.